Taking the Pain Away
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Bryan sabia bem como cuidar de seu David. Bravid. Spoilers do 1x20.


**Título:** Taking the Pain Away  
**Categoria:** 1a temporada; Missing Scene do 1x20; Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:** Contém spoilers do 1x20 -About a boy scout.  
**Resumo:** Bryan sabia bem como cuidar de seu David.

**N.A:** Se passa entre a cena em que o pai do Kyle conta que foi ele que denunciou o David e a próxima em q o David ta arrumando suas coisas de escoteiro, estou considerando que uma acontece num dia e a outra cena no dia seguinte.

**Taking the Pain Away**

Bryan abriu a porta e entrou em casa, deu alguns passos e depois parou, olhando para trás.

-David? O que você ta fazendo ai?- viu que Bryan tinha sobrancelha erguida quando ergueu a cabeça de seu lugar no chão.

-Oi...eu...eu descobri quem me denunciou...

-Oh!- Bryan o interrompeu, entendendo. Voltou até estar de frente para o outro e se sentou nos próprios joelhos para ficarem no mesmo nível.- Quer me contar o que houve?

David acenou que sim com a cabeça e contou o que Pat, o pai do Kyle, lhe dissera. O outro escutou tudo, engolindo em seco no fim. Não era à toa que David parecia tão mal, mesmo que ele achasse estar disfarçando bem. Preferiu ser prático.

-David que horas foi isso?

-Ahn? Oh...não sei umas três...duas da tarde?- ele falou incerto, estava sem relógio.

-Tudo isso!?- Bryan exclamou, não sabia que horas era agora, mas já estava escuro lá fora. - Você ficou aqui esse tempo todo?- o outro acenou que sim.

Bryan ergueu-se, entendendo o que devia fazer. Ajudou o outro a se levantar e o guiou até o quarto.

-O que você quer pro jantar?

-Não to com fome.- David respondeu de imediato.

Suspirou pesadamente de costas para o outro, abaixou-se e abriu a gaveta, pegando roupas confortáveis que David usava para dormir. Virou-se e as entregou para ele, junto com uma toalha.

-Tome um banho rápido e se troque, me espere na cama, ta?

David acenou que sim e entrou no banheiro.

-Rápido,viu? Tente não se afogar! – ouviu uma leve risada abafada vinda do banheiro e sentiu-se mais aliviado.

Suspirou de novo, indo para a cozinha e começando a preparar algo fácil para si e para David. Teria de fazê-lo comer sem que percebesse. Detestava ver David assim e era pior saber que tinha um pouco de culpa, mas, bem, não tinha... _não de verdade._ Se pudesse pegar toda dor que David estava sentindo e fazê-la sua, faria. Bryan já aguentara muito e sabia que o outro também, ainda assim lhe doía toda vez que o via magoado.

E quando ele se magoava, era assim que agia sempre. Era como se tentasse não demonstrar isso, não chorava se tinha alguém presente –confirmou isso ao perceber a trilha de lágrimas no rosto do outro ao chegar, mas ao toque percebeu que a pele estava seca-, o que o deixava assim, encarando o nada com um olhar vago e triste o tempo todo, sentindo a dor espalhar-se pelo peito sem deixá-la sair. Sabia que era isso só olhando para ele. Também perdia a vontade de fazer tudo e a noção do tempo. Droga, por que ele não chegou mais cedo em casa? Apostava que o outro ficara aquelas horas todas sentado no chão perto da porta, sofrendo.

Terminou tudo e deixou no microondas, passando por um David se trocando quase automaticamente, foi para o banheiro e tomou o banho mais rápido que conseguiu. Encontrou o outro sentado na cama, encarando a parede sem realmente vê-la. Engoliu sua preocupação e pegou os sanduiches que fizera, voltando e se sentando, colocando o prato no meio deles, foi cortando em pedaços, alternando entre comer e dar um para David, ligou a TV, fingindo que tudo estava bem, mas com o canto do olho, prestava atenção para ter certeza que o outro comia.  
David mastigava tão automaticamente como tudo o que fizera até então.

Quando terminaram, mandou-o escovar os dentes enquanto lavava o prato, voltou e também escovou os dentes, sentando-se na cama em seguida.

Ficaram algum tempo assim, fingindo ver a TV.

-Bry?- David disse baixinho, a voz rouca pela falta de uso.

-Sim?

-Posso...te abraçar?

-Claro que pode.- Bryan disse.

Olhou para o outro e sentiu um aperto no coração, mas não disse mais nada, apenas encostou-se contra os travesseiros na cabeceira da cama e abriu os braços. David foi até ele devagar, enterrando a cabeça no peito do outro e envolvendo sua cintura num aperto forte até estar parcialmente deitado sobre Bryan. Este pareceu respirar mais aliviado mesmo com o peso extra sobre si, continuou olhando a TV, mesmo quando na verdade sua atenção estava em David, deixando uma mão brincar com os cachos escuros e a outra massagear círculos nas costas largas.  
Algumas horas depois, quando Bryan achava que o outro já dormira e ele mesmo estava quase cochilando, fechou a TV e ligou o abajur, puxando um pouco a coberta sobre os dois. Foi então que ouviu baixo:

-Eu te amo, Bry.

-Eu sei.- ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos, por instinto, e depois sorriu.- E você sabe que eu também te amo.

Não era um pergunta, era uma afirmação. E isso aqueceu e acalmou seu coração ainda mais, junto com a presença e calor do outro. Abraçou-o com mais força e plantou um beijo de leve sobre onde ficava o coração de Bryan, antes de voltar a deitar a cabeça sobre o peito dele, caindo em poucos segundos num sono profundo.

Bryan deu um sorriso vitorioso e pensou "Meu David voltou" antes dele também adormecer.

**The End.**


End file.
